Sakura y Naruto
by yhijhawhuthzer
Summary: sakura y naruto, son una pareja bella, el ama a sakura y dice que es su doncella, sakura lo quiere pero no como el a ella. ya por ahí, suenan rayos y centellas


**NaruSaku**

**Naruto y Sakura**

**Es un Narusaku Basada en la canción de _acapela, Marlon y Gaby, _pero con mi propio estilo. Espero les guste mucho**

-Habla-

"_**piensan"**_

**Capitulo Único**

Quien iba a pensar que todo su mundo se acabaría en tan solo un día, perdió su libertad, a su mejor amigo, su orgullo, tan solo por una mujer que nunca lo quiso ni lo valoro.

Hay estaba el encerrado en un celda, solo, sin nadie a quien acudir, el siempre lo supo, siempre supo que ella seria su perdición, porque nunca valoro de verdad el amor que la otra le ofrecía solo por un estúpido capricho ahora ella no estaba, se había casado al igual que el. Como pudo ser tan ciego y no notar que lo engañaban enfrente de sus propias narices sin tan solo no los hubiese descubierto esa tarde donde todo se acabo el gran Naruto Uzumaki el héroe del mundo ninja el quien siempre trataba de conseguir la paz en ese mundo maldito de guerra encerrado en una celda de Konoha, ¿Por que?, por asesinar a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, sin alguien viniese y les contara lo que había sucedido, jamas lo creerían, incluso se reirían en su propia cara o algún otro caso lo hubiesen golpeado por decir tal tontería pero no es mas que la verdad

**Flashback**

Despertó temprano en la mañana estaba emocionado, ¿Por que? Simple porque en un mes seria el Hokage de la aldea ya pronto se cumplirla su mas grande sueño. Se levanto de la cama y no vio a su esposa en la cama seguro estaba haciendo el desayuno, se dirigió a la ducha donde tomo un baño, se vistió y luego bajo al comedor y como había predicho su esposa estaba haciéndole el desayuno, estaba feliz sentía que todos sus sueños los estaba cumpliendo poco.

Hizo que su mejor amigo regresara al aldea. Se caso con la mujer que siempre amo, y por último y menos importante muy pronto sera Hokage de la aldea

En que Piensas, Naruto-kun – Dice mientras le sirve el desayuno

En nada Sakura-chan -

Te paraste muy temprano hoy, iras con Tsunade-Sama -

Si, tal vez regrese tarde como la ultima vez así que no me esperes, Vale! -

Hay! Iré con las chicas de compras -

esta bien, Me tengo que ir – Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se fue

Luego de llegar a la torre de la Hokage, toco la puerta recibiendo un _"Adelante" _de parte de la rubia

Llegas tarde Naruto -

si, si, como digas vieja... Que haremos hoy – Saltando de aquí a allá, emocionado Tsunade con una venita en la frente se levanto y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se quedara quieto

Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me digas vieja, NARUTO! - Naruto estaba de nervios no lo podía evitar – Espero que no se te halla olvidado el pergamino que te di – Se puso mas blanco de lo que estaba ¿Que pergamino estaba hablando? Y puff le vino ala mente como un rayo se le había olvidado el pergamino en casa -"_**Demonios, si lo busco ahora tsunade me matara por haberme olvidado y si no lo busco tsunade me matara de igual manera, MALDICION! Por los dos lados estoy jodido" - **_Bue- bueno vie-ja yo- Estaba todo empapado de sudor no lo podía evitar

NARUTO! VE A BUSCAR EL PERGAMINO YA! - y le propino una patada que literalmente lo mando a volar fuera de la oficina de la hokage

Luego de eso aterrizo una cuadra antes de su casa que suerte no se tendría que tarda mas de lo normal, se puso en marcha y cuando llego a subir las escaleras sintió algo extraño ¿Que? Un chakra muy conocido por el, claro paso todo un año convercelo de que regresara a su aldea, era el chakra de nada mas y nada menos que de sasuke, no le tomo tanta importancia ya pensó que tal vez había venido para hablar con el. Al abrir la puerta nota que todas las luces están apagada, rápido los nervios llegan a su mente y sube ala habitación haber que pasaba

Naruto, no podía creer lo que veía su gran amigo Sasuke con el amor de su vida, el dijo que eso nunca se los perdonaría y su mente se puso cruda y fría. Naruto sale corriendo hacia un Callejón y se dice en su mente "_** No seré mas su juguete" **_ Sale ala calle como si el diablo se le estuviera llevando el diablo y como no estar así después de lo que vio.

Llega a su casa todo vuelto un demente ya la ira le ah dominado la mente Hace un **Rasenshuriken **y atraviesa a sasuke con el viendo como se desangraba frente a sus ojos y Sakura tratando de curarlo mientras lloraba y repetía una y otra vez que no la dejara, esa escena lo enojo mas y al tratar de hacer otro Rasenshuriken fue noqueado por la Hokage que llego al momento preciso.

Al despertar noto que estaba atado yen una celda que impedía que usara chakra

Naruto – Hablo la hokage mientras lo veía con una cara de tristeza

Juumm! No quiero tu lastima si a eso es a lo que vienes – hablo con la voz mas fría que tenia, como si estuviera hablando el Kyubi en vez de el, eso la dejo anonadada no podía creer que ese fuera el Uzumaki

No vine a eso... Naruto quedas bajo arresto por asesinar a Sasuke Uchiha – Lo decía con su voz toda quebrada no podía hablar si querer llorar y romper todo lo que se le pusiese en frente

Se lo merecía – ¿que?sus oídos la estaban engañando acababa de escuchar bien

Pero que dice, EL ERA TU MEJOR AMIGO, IDIOTA! - estaba molesta, estaba cansada y con la actitud que tenia su nuevo discípulo tenia Ganas de abrir esa celda y golpearlo hasta que estuviera inconsciente, pero como la hokage no lo podía hacer

UN AMIGO NO ME TRAIONA COMO LO HIZO EL, yo confié en el y me traiciono junto con sakura – se le fue desvaneciendo la voz, hasta que solo se pudo escuchar un hilillo de voz – Tsunade-Sama... Déjeme solo -

**Fin Flashback **

Luego de que tsunade se fue quedo llorando no podía evitarlo, se sentía usado, traicionado y mas que todo arrepentido ya no tenia nada de que le valía quedar con vida, si no tenia ya nada todo se acabo de un momento a otro.

No podía escapar tenia que asumir su responsabilidad

Na-naru-to – Sakura estaba triste y tenia miedo jamas había visto a su esposo de esa manera y en esas condiciones amarrado con cadenas que bloquean todo su poder y en esa celda oscura, sucia y sin un rayo de luz –

Por que, por que lo hicistes, si tu lo tratabas con indiferencia, ya casi ni le hablabas como antes, POR QUE... RESPONDE!-

y-yo nunca me dejo de gu-gus-tar, y-yo en el fondo todavía se-sentía algo por el, no lo pu-de evitar – estaba llorando no podía evitarlo se sentía mal por lo que le hizo a naruto, jugo con sus sentimientos solo por un capricho y ahora estaba sola, sin nadie, mas que su profunda tristeza

vete – estaba molesto cada palabra que salia de la boca de sakura le herbia la sangre – Vete – le volvió a repetir no la quería ver mas

Pe-per...-

VETE! - le grito no la quería ver mas y ella tampoco cooperaba, luego escucho como comenzaba a llorar mientras se marchaba

Y ahí es como termino todo, se rindió y acepto su condena en prisión, todo por una mujer.

Se sentía estúpido, sin fuerzas usado, ya no quería saber nada mas

Hoy era el funeral de su mejor amigo, tsunade dijo que podía ir pero lo rechazo no quería que lo vieran con lastima, ni como seguramente los anbu lo escoltaban por toda la aldea como si de una exhibicionismo se tratase.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, no se arrepiente de nada de lo que hizo, y en este momento se dio de cuenta que sus mejores amigo, el equipo 7, jamas se reuniría de nuevo, ya perdió todas esas esperanzas por una absurda y estúpida _**infidelidad. **_


End file.
